Drunken Angels
by Teacuppoet
Summary: Dean's a fun drunk. Well fun for everyone except Cas. Mature Language, mention of alcohol,Fluff


_AN: Hey Guys, So originally this was a roleplay between me and my girlfriend, but I made it into a Destiel fan fiction. I might add 2-3 more chapters but for now its just a one shot. Reviews would be loved._

**Disclaimer: I don't own Castiel or Dean or any Supernatural characters((besides pop figurines of them)) **

"Hey Cas I'm heading out to go grab a drink" dean said lacing up his leather working boots.

"You can come if you want"

Castiel looked up from his seat, a bit surprised at first that dean would be going out this late. He thought that he wouldn't get anything done here by himself anyways, seeing as there wasn't much to do in the first place. So he figured what the hell, why not? The male stood, smiling softly and nodding subtly. "Sure, I suppose I could come."

"Good I'm glad you're coming along for the ride then." He said throwing on his favorite brown leather coat and pulling out the keys to the Impala. "Let's go then"

Castiel simply walked after dean, smiling softly to himself. He hoped dean didn't drink too much tonight..

"HEY HEY HEY THERE'S MY FAVORITE LITTLE ANGEL" A clearly drunk Dean screamed across the Bar to Castiel who was just walking out of the grumbled under his breath and walked across the room. he knew this would happen..

"Dean, we should go...aha, don't you think?"

"Don't you think what?" He said jokingly holding up his beer

Cas almost face palmed. "We should go- don't you think its getting late?"

"Aww come on cas don't be such a party pooper" "here have a sip" he said pushing the glass bottle towards Cas.

Cas sighed softly, and took a small sip to appease the man. Setting it down, he thought up an idea to get the guy out of there. Since he obviously wasn't going to listen if Cas simply nagged over and over again. The angel slipped his arms around deans waist and leaned against his shoulder. After all, Cas knew best how he got when he was drunk. "C'mon, can't we go home Dean?"

Deans face went a bit red with the Angels bright blue eyes staring back at him.

"You wanna go home with with me?" A huge smile appeared on the drunk hunters face. "GOODNIGHT EVERYBODY I'M GOING HOME WITH AN ANGEL" He screamed loud enough for the entire bar to hear.

Cas's face reddened increasingly, and he nodded softly. "Y-Yeah, now come on.

"WHO HO NIGHT GUYS" he screamed following the angel out the door. "ha ha I'll drive" he said pulling out the keys

Red alerts flew through the Male's mind. Castiel desperately reached for deans keys, attempting to snatch them from his hands. "Nope."

"Why nooooot" he drunkenly whinnied.

Cas didn't feel like it was right to just up and 'accuse' him of drinking too much, and so that's not how he responded. "I don't get to drive that much either, you know!" He fake pouted a bit, rather enjoying the situation aside from it being stressful.

"Fine I guess so. But if you even think of denting my car." He said handing cas the keys and drunkenly walking over to the passenger seat.

Cas took the keys and slid into the driver seat, turning the keys in the ignition. He had chuckled quietly at the other, but made sure he didn't hear it. Soon enough they were back at the motel.

"Hah babe I think we should go to bed" he said opening the door and staggering into the room. Cas had walked in front of him, smiling encouragingly and waving his hands in front of him. "You should take off your boots first..." He mumbled after, "you should probably take a shower as well, but that can wait I guess.."

"That can wait" Dean said taking of his boots and throwing his jacket onto a chair carelessly.

Castiel slipped off his jacket, letting it fall over top of deans'. He didn't really know if he should stay tonight or just...yknow, leave. "S-Should I stay, or..." He was being sort of quiet.

"Yes you should stay with me" he said taking off just shirt and throwing it in the corner.

Castiel looked down and off to the side almost immediately, his fave burning with red. "Ah... Okay.." He fumbled with his shoes, kicking them to the side.

Dean tackled Cas to the bed "stay with me for the night" he said snuggling into the angels chest.

Castiel's face turned bright red. "I- I- okay..." He complied finally, looking down at the make who was snuggling into his chest. He smiled softly, running his hands through the hunters' hair.

"Night Cas" he said smiling "I love you" he said as he started softly snoring into Cas's chest.

Cas smiled softly, whispering. "Yeah, yeah.. I love you too." He stared down at dean as he slept. Dean snored softly snuggled into Castiel's chest. The angel was rather warm.


End file.
